Amonhotep
by Alonso Quijana
Summary: Based on Egyptian mythology. The goddess Sekhmet falls for a mortal, but will it come through like she plans?


Amonhotep

A Play in Three Acts 

By

Alonso Quijana

Dramatis Personae:

Sekhmet: Egyptian lion-headed goddess of war and justice.

Bast: Cat-headed goddess of the home; sister of Sekhmet.

Ptah: God of craftsmen; husband of Sekhmet.

Amonhotep: Young boy; object of the affection of Sekhmet.

Neferast: Plighted Wife to Amonhotep

A chorus of an alterable number of men and women (S.A.T.B.).

ACT I

[Amonhotep kneels right center stage before a shrine to Sekhmet, his hands and head raised in praise of the Goddess. Amonhotep is a boy about the age of sixteen or seventeen. He wears the black wig of an ancient Kemetic peasant and a linen kilt. Sekhmet and Bast both stand left center stage. Sekhmet looks at Amonhotep, admiring him.]

Bast: Sister, beloved, what dost thou? Never hast thou been in such fair spirits that thy wrath is shod and the damned go living. Tell thy confessor, what has seized your mind.

Sekhmet: My mind is free, but my heart is slave. Hearken yonder peasant boy. Blemishless his form! Shapely his figure, pure his heart, and mine shall he be!

Bast: Hold thy peace, my sister! Such unions never in the past hath chanced. And vengeful shall Ptah be should he be told. 

Sekhmet: Damn my husband! Many nights of frozen pain have been his jointure to me. He is weak, and no fire rests within him.

Bast: Tell me, sister, tell me. What plans hath thou with a mortal man? Whose fate and final end is age and death. Infinite breath is not the human's birthright, and even gods must bide this law. Shun him, and list for him no longer.

Sekhmet: And how he adores me! Fears me! Honors me! From conception my eye hath guarded him, and a man is he. Trap not my affection! I shall be mortal and die should he be lost to me!

Bast: Thou art drunk in thy senselessness! [Takes her arm] Resume thy peace and come ye home with me! Let the boy bury himself.

Sekhmet: [Tears from her sister's grasp] None shall bury him, not even death! What know'st thou of marriage, for thy children have come from our father's seed, and what has Anubis given you? No more than Ptah has or can give me! But he who satisfies Amun shall give all I dream to me. My bed shall be his, and my fiat is binding hereon in!

Bast: And if he refuses you, what then will you do with him?

Sekhmet: He cannot refuse me! He will not refuse an immortal goddess! Let me prove before thy faithless eyes that I can take what I will, and nothing shall stop me!

Bast: Very well, sister. Do as thou wilt with him. And be mindful of our confession, and make thyself warned. Naught wholesome may come of this.

Sekhmet: Stand here and watch my success!

[Sekhmet walks slowly to left stage center where Amonhotep kneels in prayer as Bast looks on. She stops center stage and slowly walks down stage center]

Sekhmet: And what shall I tell him? 

What shall I say? 

With great fear he praises me 

and hails my immortal power. 

But there is himself upon Earth 

and myself in heaven, 

and we have remained divided. 

And how am I to remedy? 

My sister's words ring true. 

I cannot make him immortal. 

No man can ever become a god. 

And what shall I do 

when he grows old and feeble? 

Will he then still hold my heart captive? 

Oh, what shall I tell him? 

What shall I say?

Chorus: Sekhmet, turn back! 

Sekhmet: Never! As I have triumphed in the past, so shall I triumph now!

Chorus: Sekhmet, turn back! 

Sekhmet: And can any one of you define love? The passion of a sweet embrace? The light taste of a righteous kiss? And woken up to find it all a dream, a delusion in your troubled mind? I shall make this servant into my lover! None other shall I have!

Chorus: And did you reason well when Thoth planned to trap you after Amun wished to punish the humans? Were you wise to see the red beer upon the water as the blood of Thy slaughtered foes? And was it sense that made you quaff that drink and pass out laughing? We warn you now, reject this path! Lest grave misfortune is brought upon him!

Sekhmet: Thy hollow words carry no meaning for me! I am prisoner to his fantasy! Thus shall I be forevermore! Now away! Go! Cast away this torture! See what fortune I have in gaining his heart!

[The choir watches as Sekhmet slowly walks up to the still praying Amonhotep. She rouses him from his prayer and he turns to see her. Awed by her radiant apparition, he prostrates himself humbly.]

Amonhotep: [Raises his upper body, still kneels.] My lady, whom all my life I have served, daughter of Ra, the almighty Creator of the Gods, I, Amonhotep, Son of Waenra, bow to you and await Thy command.

Sekhmet: Amonhotep, satisfaction of Amun, and my faithful one, come, a word I crave. For I have words for you that cannot wait.

Amonhotep: [still kneeling.] What gospel does my Lady bring that so lusts the attention of a young man? Do speak, for I hear and will obey.

Sekhmet: Amonhotep, son of Waenra, hear me. Since the day of thy arrival from the womb I have seen thee. I witnessed thy maturing from that first step to the present day. And throughout those seeming ages I have loved thee with fiery passion. Not the love of a goddess for her servant, but love, dearest and rarest love found naught in the Two Lands or on Earth. I ask you to come with me, and I shall make you mine.

Amonhotep: [stands on his feet, back turned to Sekhmet.] Most beautiful Lady, from my birth my kin have bound me to thy service. I have adored thee for that great time. I have enjoyed to the fullest the blessings thou hast given me. But why does my goddess, my lady, my mistress pine for the heart of a boy who is two years from circumcision? In my heart I can only imagine the slight pleasure given you by Ptah. But is that reason enough to betray his trust?

Sekhmet: [Runs to him; puts both her hands on his shoulders; gets seductively close.] Thy heart, dearest beloved, is pure and true. Thou art wise and strong, and more fitting for me than my asinine partner. [She turns him around and hugs him to her breast.] Stay with me, sleep with me. My bed is thine. My hand is thine.

Amonhotep: [Escapes from her embrace.] As much as thy beauty temps my heart, as much as thy fire seizes my being, my hand is promised to another. My bed is saved for my plighted wife. She is most beautiful and will grow old with me throughout all my days, and the Gods have named her Neferast, the Beauty of Isis. I love and serve thee through my life, but to be thy lover, it cannot be so.

Sekhmet: [Draws back a little.] Ignorant youth! What can this girl that you love so well give to thee that I cannot? But I can give you more! Whatever kingdom of the Earth you wish, I shall send my slaves to conquer it in thy name! I shall make thee even Pharaoh of the Two Lands, if so be thy dream! And you choose a mortal woman before a goddess? Damn thy foolishness! Thy last chance for my affection is given!

Amonhotep: You speak true. She is no goddess, nor can she give me wealth or riches or power. Yea, her father is naught more than a poor tailor. And while you are older than I and advanced in grace and charm, she is but ten years old and still a babe. And true, our marriage is arranged by our families. But we can be happy together, by sharing life. She shall bear me children who shall carry on my trade. In my heart of hearts, which burns for thy passion, I feel it cannot be so.

Sekhmet: [Giving special physical allusion to her breasts.] You say this girl is naught more than ten? How then can you be happy with her until she does grow! She is a wall, while you see me here, and I am fertile as the Nile's banks. Compare us, if compare you can! Is her chest small and weak and smooth, or is it high, curving, and like the fruit of a tree? Are her thighs squared, or are they round and quivering? Is her body shapeless in youth, or is it slender in age? Decide now for yourself which you shall choose! [Goes back towards him and takes his face, preparing to kiss him.] How can you deny that absolute beauty stands before you, and yet try to choose another? [She kisses his lips.]

Amonhotep: [Pulling away once again.] Thou art in heat, like thy lioness self! What aileth thee? Spare me thy infernal affection!

Sekhmet: [angered] If thou would not have me, then I shall see that the one that thou homage by me is destroyed! I shall accurse thy very life, yea even unto thy family! Never again shalt Thou see another generation of the line of Waenra!

[Sekhmet disappears. Amonhotep falls to his knees crying. Bast comes up to him and places her hand on his shoulder.]

Bast: I have seen thy quarrel with my sister Sekhmet. Tell me, what may I do?

Amonhotep: [bowing prostrate before Bast.] Sweetest lady, thou have heard true. To some reason-known only to her-she became bound to me, to degree of danger. I had not the strength nor the infidelity in my bonded bride to accept her offer. And now she shall curse me and my family and my dearest Neferast. What canst thou do, Lady Bast? What canst any man or god do to counter the violence of Sekhmet?

Bast: [Brings him to his feet.] Many things may block my effort. But whatever a heart is set on, it can perform. I shall be thy guardian, and protect thy family and thy love from the rage of the Lioness.

Amonhotep: If it shall advance the cause, look only after my Neferast. I will die for her health and safety, but I would that you only keep her from harm.

Bast: I promise naught. But I shall do my best with what I can.

[Bast exits stage left. Amonhotep falls to his knees and cries. Curtain falls.]

ACT II

[The curtain rises. It is a few days after the encounter with Sekhmet. Amonhotep stands at the bedside of Neferast. Neferast is a young girl of ten years. She is very beautiful and looks surprisingly older than she is.]

Amonhotep: Wake, my love. Greet the morn with me.

Neferast: [Rubs her eyes and looks lovingly at him.] How sweet the sight to mine new-hatched eyes. To see my dearest over me.

Amonhotep: [He kisses her] How fair thee? And how didst thou rest?

Neferast: [She just remembered] I had a vision. A terror of the night. It frightened me so.

Amonhotep: What didst thou dream and wherefore?

Neferast: Lonesome I stood in darkness, and there appeared a lioness. She saw me with hunger and disdain. Her eyes burned into my bosom's very core, yea even to my heart. Then she did grab me, and I woke at the high moon, sweating and longing for your presence and embrace. 

Amonhotep: [Remembers Sekhmet] Gods guard us both! I have thy message figured, dear one.

Neferast: What meanst this sight that my mind doth give me? Speak!

Amonhotep: I cannot explain. Such is the horror of what I have seen. Such is the horror of what I have felt. But time shall be no hindrance to the wrath of the vengeful goddess.

Neferast: Perchance thou meanest... [The both of them freeze. Sekhmet Walks in from behind slowly.]

Sekhmet: [Places her arm around Amonhotep and massages his chest.] And this sapling is thy plighted wife? I would expect as much. She truly is a whitewashed wall. You would have been better to choose me. I shall show thee what a sad pick thou hast in her. [Walks over to Neferast] Little child, thou who keeps the heart of my beloved, feel thou the wrath of my split heart. For thy life thou shalt be dumb unto his ears, unable to speak thy life and love to him. Try as thou wilt, never again will he hear you, and he shall turn from thee and give himself to me. The spell is cast and ne'er can it be broken. Sweet is my rage on all who oppose me! [She stands back and watches what happens.]

Neferast: Which goddess didst thou mean?

Amonhotep: [Looks confused] Wherefore art thy lips silent, and yet they have moved? What jest is this?

Neferast: [Surprised, with no idea what's going on] Amonhotep, my love, my only, of what dost thou speak? Thou canst hear me? Why cruelly stand thou so?

Amonhotep: [Angered] Can you be so puerile as to come to this? What have I done to you that thou should torture me? Where is the sweet songbird's tune that was thy voice? Why hidden is it from me, though seconds past thou didst speak? Hast thou gone with another? Tell me, and kill this lie!

Neferast: [Frustrated] Please, beloved, hide not from me! I love thee with all my soul. Please, love tenderly of me, as thou once did! [He turns from her.] My love! [She starts to cry] Come back to me!

[They both freeze once again.]

Chorus: See, thou wise, the wrath of vain want!

Learn from our stage of hatred and spite.

See thus how Sekhmet can kneel so low

as to end passion with her magic and cunning.

Lower than this hath no man breeched,

murder thus is paled in the shadow of this torture.

Two hearts split by this unquenchable fire!

How shall it end? By whom shall it cease?

How shall it end? By whom shall it cease?

[Sekhmet laughs for a few seconds then freezes. Bast walks in from behind and passes her sister on the right. She sees what happened and is determined to fix it.]

Bast: Blind is she! Hateful is she! Never thoughtful of her actions, but the most headstrong among fools! [She walks to Neferast.] My child, how hurt thee inside. To see thy life, thy soul turn from thee! And as I had promised to the boy, I shall halt this bestial damnation. [She raises her arms.] Dark spell, depart from here! Thy pain is dead and passed! Let love here once again dictate their lives! This have I said. So mote it be!

[The two unfreeze, as Bast steps over to S.R. Sekhmet remains in her place.]

Neferast: Come back to me, my love!

Amonhotep: [He finally hears her and brightens up] And it is now that thou would speak? To give me back that gift which was taken for that reason unknown?

Neferast: Then, dost thou love me?

Amonhotep: How could you doubt me? The morning is newborn. Come love. Let us share it. [The walk out, hand in hand, S.L. Sekhmet unfreezes, only to find the couple gone]

Sekhmet: And what is this? My magic cannot be broken by any mortal! Only gods can counter my spells unto humankind! [Bast enters to Sekhmet's right. Sekhmet looks with rage at her sister.] You! Thou alone would bear love and compassion for the traitorous wretch! Wherefore, sister? Wouldst thou not see me happy?

Bast: Sister, thy happiness is my treasure. I broke thy spell so that thou wouldst see. 

Sekhmet: [Screaming.] Peace, thou bumbling fool! Oh, were thou human, I would plague thee to thy death! Depart from here, and never again look me in the face! Go!

Bast: [Begins to cry.] Sekhmet, beloved sister, thy nature is cruelty to thine enemies, never to thy kin! And what is this new hatred against me? Wouldst thou retard a human's life for an uncommitted sin?

Sekhmet: [Screams louder.] I would! And not his life, but the life of his goddess! I shall tear her body, and delight in the savor of her bowels! And he shall see my wrath and it shall teach him that the rage of a goddess is no toy for a child's merriment! I shall have him inside me, with his consent or no! Now go, traitor, for thou no longer art my kinsman! I disown thee! Disown! Damn thy plots against me! [Sekhmet screams aloud for a moment and then begins to cry. Bast steps to center stage.]

Bast: [Wipes tears from her eyes.] Disgusting vengeance! Accursed bed! Man and goddess unite with each other, bringing forth infernal offspring upon the earth. Bastard gods, reviled of heaven. Yet does my sister see what she would do with the rape of the boy? Never! Were she me and I her, I would realize that his love for the young one cannot be broken by spell or human effort. Or would I? For I am not my sister and my sister not me. I have never felt such love for a human before. I know not truly what my sister feels. Were there a mortal man to which I had thrown my heart, I might feel the same. I would feel the same. And had Sekhmet my wisdom, she would venture to lead me to the right. For the sake of the boy and his love, Ptah must be told of this. It is only he that may curb the raging heat of the lioness. I shall find him. Amonhotep, gentle one, be still. My aid to thee cometh. [She exits stage right. Curtain falls.]

ACT III

[Curtain rises on Bast and Amonhotep. He approaches her in fervent prayer, something apparently on his mind.]

Amonhotep: [kneels to Bast] My lady and patroness, hear the plea of a desperate man.

Bast: [has an idea of what he wants] What needest thee, Amonhotep? 

Amonhotep: Neferast aileth again. I know not what curse this is, but I am certain, by the Field of Reeds, that thy sister hath chanced it.

Bast: Prithee tell me.

Amonhotep: Hand in hand we walked together in the temple gardens of Ra, our father. I felt more in love with her than ever, yet more dangerous toward those who would bring their hand to her. The time had then arrived to make the daily offerings and we went to the temple to pray. And as we came to the rampart, she had fallen to the dust?

Bast: [gasped] Then she have died?

Amonhotep: No, she liveth. But she did quake upon the ground and foamed at mouth. I fear this to be another curse upon our union.

Bast: Take me to her side. I shall heal her.

[The two walk over to Neferast lying on the ground upstage right (she should have already been there at the beginning of the act). Bast goes to her head and kneels down.]

Bast: She no longer trembles. Perhaps she cometh to.

Amonhotep: This I pray! Can thou lift the curse?

Bast: Only a god may lift such a thing as hath been placed by another of their race. I may. [As she closes her eyes and begins to speak, Sekhmet runs in through stage right to stop her.]

Sekhmet: [Angered] Young baggage of my line! What dost thou here? The girl's life is mine to take!

Bast: Is the life of the boy thine as well? That thou mayest dispose at thy whim?

Sekhmet: It shall be so! Leave the child to the earth. Her corpse shall rot, and never shall she see the Nether regions! Never shall her spirit rise and walk the Field of Reeds in the joy of which I hath planned for us! 

Bast: I tell thee that which thou hast received, the boy shall not go with thee!

Sekhmet: And he shall not, eh cat? No more than a common mouser art thou to me, and no threat giveth thee! [She places her hand on Amonhotep's shoulder]

Amonhotep: Put off thy hand, foul spirit! Leave...me...[He falls unconscious to the ground. Sekhmet laughs.]

Sekhmet: I shall take him now. From this moment on my bed is his! You have failed, Bast! You and the legion of gods! None may stop me now!

Ptah: [from offstage] Wife, part now!

[Sekhmet looks up in surprise as Ptah slowly enters center stage left. He is a tall god with bronze-colored flesh and a blue cap upon his bald head. He wears a leopard-skin vesture and carried a ceremonial staff. On his face is a look of seriousness.]

Sekhmet: [Mortified] Ptah, my husband! What call hast thou here?

Ptah: Thy sister hath told me all of thy schemes. How you were to make this mortal boy before me in thy immortal heart. How with him thou were to raise bastard mortal gods, a crime none of thy rank hath conceived.

Sekhmet: I tell thee, and take me at my word. The children given me by you, thy seed that hath grown in my belly, hath brought me not an iota of pride nor happiness. Thou art not a warrior as am I.

Ptah: And is he?

Sekhmet: Ah, no, but at least he has a great deal of fire in his heart, which shines in his body.

Ptah: And that body drew thee to him, am I right?

Sekhmet: That were part, but not all.

Ptah: Then for what other reason didst thou seek him?

Sekhmet: Ay, there is...[perplexed] I know not.

Ptah: [Gives a knowing half-smile] And so the only plan that you had for him was to give thee the pleasure only a youth may give? Then thy only desire was his body, and nothing other?

Sekhmet: [Hangs her head] Aye.

Ptah: [Laughs] I feel thy heat is passed. Now dost thou perceive reason? Has logic entered your numb skull?

Sekhmet: Indeed number than mine is no skull found in the Two Lands or in all the world. [Kneels to Amonhotep] Sweetest servant and truest laborer, forgive me for my fancy. In the course of my maddened fever, I gave no mind to thy heart or thy need. [Places her hand on his heart] Rise now, fairest man. [Places her hand on Neferast's heart] And thou, little maiden. Together live you both in the hands of the gods.

[Amonhotep and Neferast rise to their feet and look each over. They embrace, joyous to be torn from the spells of Sekhmet.]

Amonhotep: Ah Sekhmet, blessed am I, a mortal who hath taught a goddess her lesson. Be thou forever satisfied with thy mate, and he with you. Remember ever that love, not lechery, bindeth marriage. Were thy intentions pure and our hearts free, I would have consented.

Ptah: [Takes Sekhmet in his arms] For flesh he knoweth much, my dearest. [They kiss] Together we shall go, and we wish thee and thy plighted spouse good fortune and great progeny.

Amonhotep: And to thee once again, Lady and Lord, shall I be devoted, and thee, honest Bast, three shall be honored with offerings at our temple ceremony. 

[Ptah nods. Sekhmet quickly leaves his arms for a moment and kisses the both of them, then she and Ptah exit stage left. Bast mimics her gesture and follows them. The happy couple exits stage right, hand in hand. The light focuses on the chorus]

Chorus: Learn thee now of vice and virtue,

Love and lust be never the same.

In Heaven's eyes, passion is championed

Over sordid gain from the body of another.

Take well the lesson from this stage,

And to all generations teach it on.

The story ends, the comp'ny parts.

In heav'n is ever joined these hearts.

[Finis.]


End file.
